


Diamonds for Both of Us

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompts 2015, Dinners, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy comes back from working on the Jolly Roger to a rather festive surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Merry Christmas Baby and Darling Hook by Rebecca

Wendy stomped into the captain's quarters with a shaky breath. It wasn't her nerves that was getting to her, but the cold. Taking care of the ship was well enough in summer, but with snow on the ground and frost slathered and crystallizing on every surface, there was a layer of exhaustion added.

Not that Wendy minded. One had to take care of one's own home and maintenance tasks had grown easier after she'd reached the apex of her height in adulthood. Nevertheless, it was wintry enough and her fingers had grown stiff and wet and started to blanche with the cold. She'd decided to allot herself time to warm for the evening and slid into the quarters, trussed up nicely and homily ever since Wendy had moved in.

But, then again, the table in the middle of the room was new. Lovely, but new. It was covered in a white tablecloth, adorned with duck and apricots and a shimmering candelabra in the center, glowing with cheery yellow light. Beside the table, hook glinting from the firelight, he stood there, standing debonair and taking the swaying of a ship in port as though it were the mere rotation of the earth under his soles.

Wendy couldn't help but part her lips in a grin. "What's this?" She asked, breathing onto her cold knuckles.

"It's Christmas, isn't it?" Hook replied. He used his could hand to pull out a chair around the table and waited for Wendy to slide in.

"I didn't think you celebrated."

"And you would have said nothing?"

"I wasn't about to make you indulge in a holiday you know nothing about. That does go against the spirit of it all."

"I assure you, my dear," Hook said, seating himself in the adjacent chair, "I can put an education to good use."

"So it seems," Wendy replied, leaning forward along the side of the table to press a soft kiss against Hook's lips. He replied in kind with a hand in her hair and a quirked head as he pulled away.

"One more thing," Hook leaned back to dig through his coat. "I hear that gift giving is an important part of this particular holiday."

"Yes, but you didn't have to-"

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks as a small black box tapped down on the tablecloth. A hand came up over her mouth as the pirate across the table lifted the box to unveil the diamond, surrounded by a circlet of white gold, lying on the black velvet.

"Oh, my God," Wendy breathed.

"What say you, Wendy Darling?" Hook asked, perched across the chair with eyes shimmering in dim light of their quarters, "Will Red-Handed-Jill take mine?"

Wendy couldn't even stop herself from the speed she nodded, scooping up either side of Hook's face to kiss him more directly, "Yes, yes, of course I will."

For everything they'd been through, over the years - centuries - they'd figured a way through it. Time. It might be a cliche, but it really does change everything. Years ago, the centuries spent on Neverland, working for Pan's insane agendas were nothing but distant memories now. Wendy got Michael back, after he'd been locked up on the dark isle, the toddler held up as collateral so Wendy and John would do what he wanted.

But time had passed, had healed wounds. Had given them a chance to atone for any number of sins they committed, had given them the chance to be there - in that place where they could find it in themselves to celebrate Christmas again.


End file.
